A New Future (B10: CW)
This page is dedicated to Ben 10,000. ''A New Future '''is the twelfth episode of '''Ben 10: Chrono Wars.'' Plot Ben is laying on the side of a futuristic road. He hears a car horn and jumps out of the way. Relieved, Ben goes to check out what timeline he was in this time. Ben discovers that Eon and his soldiers are looting and Eon notices him. Transcript (Ben is laying on the side of a futuristic road. He hears a car horn and jumps out of the way.) Ben: Whoa! Driver: Watch it, kid! (Ben recovers from nearly being hit.) Ben: Wonder what his problem is? Whatever. Might as well go see the sights, wait until my intergalactic mission comes. (Moments later, Ben is walking through the city, looking at all of the hi-tech stores and restaurants) Ben: Wow! There's even a futuristic Burger Shack! Well, I might as well get something to eat. That battle with Albedo has given me an appetite. (Just as Ben is about to reach the Burger Shack, a purple time beam almost snares him.) Ben: Please no... Eon: Ben Tennyson! Ben: Great. Eon. (Turns around to face Eon.) Ben: Look, Eon. I'm tired and hungry from my last battle. Can I just get some chili fries and we call it a day? Eon: I'm afraid not, Ben Tennyson. Ben: Fine. Now you're gonna have to face me when I'm hangry. (Ben activates the Nexomnitrix and transforms into Clockwork.) Clockwork: Clockwork! Eon snaps and then Clockwork times right back out Ben: Aw man! Eon: Time to finish you, Tennyson. Your body will be mine. Tetramand: Watch out! (A Tetramand shows up from behind Ben and Eon. Eon shoots a time ray at Ben but misses as the Tetramand saves Ben.) Ben: Thanks, uh notices the Biotrix symbol Me?! Four Arms: Yep! (Four Arms times out and transforms back into Ben 10,000) Ben 10,000: Yep, I'm you. (Ben 10,000 s''hows Ben the Biotrix)'' Ben 10,000: But better! Ben: Woah, is that the Nexomnitrix? Ben 10,000: Nope, the Biotrix. I'll, tell you more about uh, later. Ben: After we defeat Eon? Ben 10,000: Maybe. (Ben 10,000 and Ben both hit their Omnitrices with Ben transforming into Wildvine and Ben 10,000 transforming into Ninjock.) Ninjock: Ninjock! You are going down Eon! Ben: Wildvine! Haven't seen this guy in a while. (Eon charges towards Ninjock and attempts to punch him but Ninjock blocks the punch, giving Wildvine enough time to grab ahold of Eon) Eon: Hey, let go of me! Ninjock: Yeah, uh no! Wildvine: Ha, ha! As Ninjock still holds on to Eon's hand to make sure he won't attempt to punch Ninjock again, Eon throws Ninjock into Wildvine and attempts to run away, only to be pelted on with goo by Ken as Stinkfly Ninjock: (transforms back to Ben 10,000) Way to go Ken! (Wildvine and Stinkfly transform back into Ben and Ken) Ben: So, I still have a son named Ken, I still have a very cool beard, I'm still not a jerk like the first Ben 10,000 I met, what else? Ken: What about Gwendolyn? Ben: Who's that? (A figure walks forward, revealing to be a young girl about the age of 13. She wears a black sweatshirt with a green 10 on it and has long brown hair, which covers her right eye.) Ben 10,000: Hey Gwendolyn, come meet the young me! Ben: I'm still confused. Ben 10,000: Gwendolyn is my daughter, along with Glen, who is my son as well as Ken. Ben: So, do they have an Omnitrix too? Ben 10,000: No, Gwendolyn was taught magic by Gwen and I, Gwendolyn is actually half Anodite. Glen, he is half Osmosian. Ben: How is he half Osmosian? Are you half Osmosian? Ben 10,000: No, Kevin says that Osmosian DNA doesn't have to be in your ancestors DNA. You are just born like that, like it's a special power. Ben: So did Osmos teach him how to control his powers? Ben 10,000: Osmos? Oh, you mean my Osmosian DNA sample? Ben: Wait, you don't name your aliens anymore? Ben 10,000: No I do, just haven't used Osmos in a long time. You can't always use every alien all the time, not with over 10,000 aliens. Ben: So when do I get 10,000 DNA samples for the Ultimatrix MK10? Ben 10,000: Uh, I don't remember, I think I was 26. Ben: Can I see your, I mean my, headquarters? Ben 10,000: Sure, I think it would be a good way to track Eon, by watching his every move. (The Omnitrix wielders activate their Omnitrixes, Ben 10,000 turning into Fasttrack, Ben turning into Big Chill and Ken transforming into Ditto. Gwendolyn transforms into her Anodite form and she and Big Chill fly away, with Big Chill grabbing a hold of Ditto, while Fasttrack runs. The scene shows Fasttrack running to Ben 10,000 Headquarters. The four then meet as Big Chill, Ditto, Fasttrack, and Anodite Gwendolyn all transform back to normal as they walk into the headquarters.) Ben: So, will you tell me about the Biotrix now? Ben 10,000: I guess I have to. Well, it started one day when I was 18 Well, when we were 18. We were battling time and he hit the Nexomnitrix. The Biotrix then appeared like what you see right now, the Biotrix. I know, it looks like the Nexomnitrix. Anyway time had reset everything on it. I lost all of my aliens, except 10 new ones I've never seen. I had to go to Azmuth, who wasn't happy, of course. Ben: Wow! Ben 10,000: I've got to go to see if Eon is around here on the computer data banks. Don't worry, Ken and Gwe-, Ken will keep you company. Ben 10,000 exits through a door Ben: Wait, what did he say by just you keeping me company, Gwendolyn's here? Ken: Gwendolyn's not really the friendly type to be around with. She's not very nice sometimes. Gwendolyn: (angry) I heard that! (Gwendolyn attempts to turn into her Anodite form but Ken threatens to turn into an alien. Gwendolyn just stops and leaves the room) Ben: So, you want to tell me more about what will happen to me in the future. Do I defeat time? Ken: I'd rather not talk about nor would he. Ben: Ok, what should we do. Eon: Be destroyed! (Ben 10,000 quickly enters the room) Ben 10,000: Ben! Ken! Ken hits the Nexomnitrix Replica transforming into Wildvine Ken: Wildvine! Ben then hits the Nexomnitrix transforming into a plant-like alien with a pumpkin head Alien: Who's this? Ben 10,000: His name is Jack-O-Flame. Remember those creepy pumpkin headed guys we fought as Swampfire on Anur Transyl? That's his species. Jack-O-Flame: Cool! Eon: Sure, it may be cool, until you lose Tennysons! (Ben 10,000 now hits his Biotrix, transforming him into a cat like alien) Feline Fatal: Feline Fatal! (Feline Fatal releases bubbles at Eon.) Jack-O-Flame: Seriously, that's all he does, releases bubbles? Feline Fatal: Wait for it. (As the bubbles reach Eon, Feline Fatal snaps his fingers and they begin to multiply. Feline Fatal snaps his fingers once more and the bubbles explode, sending Eon flying to downtown Bellwood.) Jack-O-Flame: Cool! Feline Fatal: Hurry, Ken stay here! (Jack-O-Flame hops off Ben 10,000's Headquarters and so does Feline Fatal, both running towards Eon) Eon: So, you think you can defeat me! Well, you are wrong! (Jack-O-Flame releases fire at Eon, who dodges and pulls out a sword. Eon then swipes the sword at Jack-O-Flame, who's arm gets cut off) Jack-O-Flame: Ah! My hand! Feline Fatal: Jack-O-Flame can regenerate lost limbs. Jack-O-Flame: (grows his arm back) Oh! Eon: I will still destroy you! (Eon punches Jack-O-Flame who transforms back into Ben) Feline Fatal: Ben! (Feline Fatal then hits his Biotrix, transforming him into a creature made completely of water) Ben: Who's that? Ben 10,000: Hightide! Ben: Cool! Hightide then sprays water at Eon, which makes Eon slip. Ben then hits his Nexomnitrix, transforming into Kickin Hawk) (Eon then punches Hightide, but his hand goes through Hightide due to Hightide being made of water.) Hightide: Cover me Ben! Eon then attempts to punch Hightide again, but Kickin Hawk blocks him. Kickin Hawk starts to punch Eon Hightide then hits his Biotrix, transforming him into Alien X Alien X: Alien X! Eon: Not a Celestialsapien! Eon then starts to laugh as he shoots Alien X with a time beam, which freeze Ben 10,000 in time Kick-Fil-A: Ben 10,000! As Eon turns around and faces Kick-Fil-A about to do the same thing he did to Alien X a few seconds ago, Alien X starts to grow green and then he is engulfed in a green light. When the light is gone, so is Alien X Eon: Where did he go? Eon is then knocked out and ChamAlien appears ChamAlien: Ha ha! What did you think of that Ben? Kick-Fil-A: Hilarious. I thought you were destroyed for a few seconds there though. ChamAlien: Nah, Alien X can't be destroyed by Eon's time ray. ChamAlien and Kick-Fil-A both transform back into Ben and Ben 10,000 The scene shows Ben and Ben 10,000 back in Ben 10,000's Headquarters, playing the latest Sumo Slammers game Ben 10,000: Ha, you lost! Ben: Aw man! A sound is heard, and so is a faint scream Ben 10,000: What's that? Gwendolyn! Ben and Ben 10,000 hurry to Gwendolyn's room and they search her room to find Gwendolyn nowhere Ben: Hey, I found something! Ben 10,000: What is it? Ben: A note. The note is the shown at the screen as Ben reads it Ben: All it says is, "Project Famiglia is ready. Prepare to lose Tennyson!" Ben 10,000: Famigilia? I don't remember that! Ben: This must be Infern's evil doings! Ben 10,000: Infern must have taken Gwendolyn! Ben: Don't worry future me, I'll be on the lookout for her. Infern is going Characters * Ben Tennyson Prime * Ben 10,000 (first appearance) * Ken Tennyson (first appearance) * Gwendolyn Tennyson (first appearance) Villains * Eon Aliens Used By Ben * Wildvine * Big Chill * Jack-O-Flame (First Appearance) * Kickin Hawk (First Appearance) By Ben 10,000 * Four Arms * Fasttrack * Feline Fatal (First Appearance) * Hightide (First Appearance) * Alien X * ChamAlien By Ken Tennyson * Stinkfly * Ditto * Wildvine Category:Episodes